Tiempos Oscuros
by RosyFearless
Summary: Bonnie Bennett descubre que es una bruja y pasa a formar parte del grupo elegido por su abuela para proteger Mystic Falls de los vampiros. Para ello, debe colaborar con Vaughn, un cazador, y Kai, otro brujo, que esconde un horrible secreto. Mientras tanto, Elena Gilbert se sumerge en el mundo del vampirismo al conocer a Damon Salvatore, a quién no puede sacar de su cabeza.
1. Prólogo

_**Hola! Primer fanfic de The Vampire Diaries que escribo desde hace mucho. Espero que les guste :)**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Vampire Diaries y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CW, y creación de L.J Smith._

**_"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_**

_**Cantidad de palabras: **__2092 (Sin contar esto y las del final, que es comentario mío)_

_**Palabras utilizadas:**__ Miedo__, Duda._

_**Personajes relevantes:**__ Bonnie Bennett - Galen Vaughn._

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Hacía mucho frío. Bonnie Bennett se ajustó la bufanda blanca que llevaba alrededor del cuello y siguió avanzando en la oscuridad de la noche, encaminada hacia el cementerio de Mystic Falls. Aceleró el paso, sintiéndose observada. Seguramente solo estaba siendo paranoica, es decir, ¿quién iba a estar siguiendo a una chica en medio de la noche? "Fácil" pensó "Asesinos, ladrones, violadores…" El último tramo hasta el cementerio casi lo hizo corriendo.

Al llegar, notó cómo los árboles formaban sombras siniestras, aterradoras, y se movían con cada soplido del viento. Había sido una locura ir allí, lo presentía. Pero necesitaba respuestas.

Se adentró más aún en el cementerio, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban la mayoría de las lápidas. Divisó una que reconocía de tantas veces que había acompañado a Elena allí en las últimas semanas: la de los padres de su amiga. Sintió una punzada de pena. Era una lápida reciente. Todavía estaban ahí las flores que habían colocado hacía un par de días, aunque ya estaban un poco marchitas.

Esa noche, se cumplían solo dos meses desde el fallecimiento del señor y la señora Gilbert. Dos meses desde el accidente horrible que había marcado para siempre la vida de Elena Gilbert, quien había resultado ilesa, como por arte de magia.

_Magia._

Eso era lo que llevaba a Bonnie a encontrarse allí, en el cementerio, a medianoche. La magia. Habían comenzado a pasarle cosas muy extrañas en las últimas semanas: prendía fuego cosas con solo pensarlo, movía objetos con la mente… y le habían ocurrido un montón más de situaciones que no eran explicables mediante la razón. La joven Bennett creía estar volviéndose completamente loca. Lo había hablado con su abuela, y esta le había dicho que era porque su _magia_ estaba por fin revelándose. Ella se había reído. Aquello no era posible.

_¿Magia?_ Era una locura.

Pero… ¿Qué otra explicación había?

La anciana la había mirado con expresión seria, como si sus palabras fueran la más pura y simple verdad.

—Diecisiete años son más que suficientes para enterarte de la verdad. Y realmente espero que no te tomes esto como un juego—le había aconsejado, mientras ambas tomaban te en el viejo sofá de la sala.

—Es que… ¡No esperarás que me crea estas tonterías!-había replicado la joven morena, aunque muy en el fondo presentía que todo era cierto, por mucho que quisiera negarlo.

Y entonces su abuela le había dicho que si pruebas era lo que tanto quería, pruebas tendría.

—Encuéntrame en el cementerio mañana por la noche. Tengo alguien a quién presentarte.

Por eso ahora estaba ahí, aunque no veía señales de su abuela por ninguna parte. Escuchó un ruido fuerte, como de alas en movimiento. ¿Murciélagos, quizás? Vio las hojas de uno de los árboles agitarse, y un enorme cuervo negro y reluciente como la misma noche salió volando entre las ramas. Pasó por encima de su cabeza, y la chica no pudo evitar soltar un grito agudo de sorpresa.

—Tranquila, Bonnie—dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, con un tono algo burlón —Ya se fue. Creo que _alguien_ lo estaba controlando. O mejor dicho, _algo_.

Bonnie se dio vuelta rápidamente, mientras el chico hablaba. Era un joven algo mayor que ella, que le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Kai —respondió él, fijando en ella sus ojos gris-azulado. ¿Eran grises? ¿O quizás un poco verdes? En fin, tenían un color extraño, indescriptible, pero igualmente fascinante. Y hacían juego a la perfección con el resto de su persona: cabello castaño muy oscuro, piel clara, rasgos agradables. Era bastante atractivo.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —inquirió la chica, mostrando señales de evidente preocupación. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando al decidir ir al cementerio a esas horas? ¿Y dónde estaba su abuela? Bonnie retrocedió unos pasos, y sintió algo duro su espalda. Acababa de chocarse con una estatua decorativa que representaba a una especie de ángel bíblico.

Kai soltó una risita al contemplar la escena.

—Cuidado, no querrás destrozar a ese pobre angel —sonrió de costado, y se acercó a ella—No te preocupes, no soy ningún asesino serial ni nada por el estilo.

—Permite que yo le explique, Malachai—lo interrumpió una mujer que parecía haber salido de entre los árboles.

— ¡Abuela, por fin! —Bonnie no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—Disculpen la tardanza—comentó ella —Tenía un asunto importante que terminar.

—No hay problema, Sheila—le dijo Kai—Acabo de presentarme ante tu nieta.

La mujer mayor sonrió.

—Bonnie, Kai será tu compañero a partir de ahora—le dijo—He estado entrenándolo yo misma en esto de la magia desde hace un año. Él te ayudará con lo que necesites, incluso se matriculó en tu escuela…

Todo eso era demasiado para que Bonnie lo aceptara sin chistar.

— ¿Otra vez con eso de la magia? ¡Dijiste que me darías pruebas contundentes de que esto que me dices es real, y no solo producto de tus desvaríos!

Sheila se limitó a observar a su nieta, con expresión entre sorprendida y ofendida. Kai se había acomodado contra un árbol, y allí estaba, apoyado despreocupadamente.

—Muéstrale, Kai.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza. Se apartó del árbol, arrancó una hoja del mismo, y la sostuvo por unos segundos ante él, pronunciando algo que sonó como "_Phasmatos_ _incendia_". La hoja se prendió fuego. Luego, clavando sus ojos en Bonnie con una nueva sonrisa, cortó otra hoja, y ésta ardió en llamas de la misma forma que la anterior. Bonnie contempló todo sin poder creerlo. Tenía que haber algún truco… un encendedor escondido, o fósforos…

—Lo haría yo misma, pero me temo que le cedí toda mi magia a este muchachito de aquí—dijo Sheila, señalando a Kai con la cabeza, mientras este dejaba caer las cenizas de lo que hacía segundos había sido una hoja.

—Esta es la mejor parte—murmuró Kai, haciendo un gesto con la mano sobre el suelo donde habían caído las cenizas—_Phasmatos Natura Vivereth…_

En el punto exacto donde estaban los restos muertos de las hojas, comenzó a crecer un tallo verde, que se llenó de pequeñas hojas verdes. Estaba dándole vida… estaba creando un árbol.

—Ya—Bonnie rompió el silencio, y alternó su mirada entre su abuela y Kai —Es un truco de jardinería. Uno muy bueno, pero…

—Vamos, brujita—el tono de Kai sonaba cálido, como si la conociera de toda la vida. A Bonnie le molestó bastante, y se cruzó de brazos—Deja de mentirte a ti misma. Esto es _real_.

Ella no quería admitirlo, pero no tenía alternativa: les creía. No podía negarlo. Acababa de ver algo que era prácticamente imposible con sus propios ojos. Les creía. Pero no iba a darles la razón tan fácilmente…

—Suponiendo que sea cierto—comenzó Bonnie, sin descruzar los brazos— ¿Cómo es eso de que le diste tu magia a él, abuela?

Sheila iba a responder, pero Kai se adelantó.

—Provengo de un aquelarre llamado Gemini. No voy a contarte ahora todo sobre el mismo, pues es una historia larga y aburridísima. Solo te diré que mi familia me odia, y tuve que escaparme antes de que me asesinaran. Soy… diferente. No se por qué, pero no tengo magia propia, sino que puedo absorber magia de otros. Me consideraban un monstruo antinatural. Así que me fui de casa y hace un año encontré a tu abuela, que gentilmente me ofreció un hogar.

— ¿Vives en casa de mi abuela? ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto?

—No, no vivo con ella. Tengo mi propio departamento. Me refiero a un hogar en sentido figurado. Me ayudó, me enseñó, y me prestó su magia. Yo le prometí ayudarte a ti.

Había algo en todo aquello que a Bonnie no le cerraba. No estaba segura de que Kai fuera una persona confiable. Su mirada transmitía seguridad en sí mismo, autoconfianza… y un brillo de malicia. Bonnie tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Debía confiar en su instinto, o en su abuela?

Sheila decidió que era momento de intervenir.

—Bueno, ya que se han presentado, y que Bonnie por fin _cree,_ me parece que es momento de que les hable de lo más importante: vampiros.

Bonnie soltó una carcajada. ¡Vampiros!

—Buena broma—comentó, pero nadie se reía más que ella. —Vamos, ¿de qué están hablando?

— ¿Recuerdas el cuervo de hace un rato? —Le preguntó Kai, con seriedad—Un vampiro lo atrajo. Estoy seguro.

—Me lo temía—dijo Sheila, negando con la cabeza—Pero ya lo sabía. Los espíritus me advirtieron: los vampiros regresarán a Mystic Falls. Muchos van a morir. Nuestro deber es mantener el equilibrio natural… y los vampiros no son naturales.

— ¿Qué? No estoy entendiendo nada…—Bonnie alternaba la mirada entre ambos, confundida y exasperada.

—Entrenaré a Bonnie lo mejor que pueda—dijo Kai—Y nosotros nos encargaremos del problema.

— ¿Qué? —repitió la joven, pero volvió a ser ignorada.

— ¿Sheila Bennett?

Otra persona acababa de unirse a aquella extraña reunión en el cementerio. Bonnie miró a la figura que se acercaba. Era un hombre que aparentaba unos veintisiete años, con cabello corto de color rubio ceniza oscuro, y vello facial incipiente. Al igual que Kai, tenía un atractivo especial, aunque eran completamente diferentes.

— ¡Vaughn! —la abuela de Bonnie extendió la mano, y Vaughn se la besó. —Estás tan crecido… eras solo un niñito…

— Eso fue hace bastante tiempo—replicó él. Entonces se fijó en Bonnie y Kai. — ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un joven brujo y la pequeña Bennett.

—Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible—aclaró Sheila. Se acercó a Bonnie, que se había quedado callada sin entender qué ocurría, y le acarició el cabello oscuro—No tengas **miedo**, Bonnie.

— ¿Y él quién es? —preguntó Kai, que tenía ahora cara de aburrido. Al parecer no le gustaba no ser el centro de atención.

—Galen Vaughn, cazador de vampiros.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano, aunque Kai lo miraba con recelo.

—Entonces, ustedes dos van a colaborar conmigo. —anunció el recién llegado, que parecía estar evaluando a Bonnie, como si no pensara que esa pequeña chica de aspecto frágil pudiera ser de utilidad alguna.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —preguntó ella. Si alguien no le explicaba de una vez, iba a entrar en crisis. Iba a gritar. Y seguramente medio bosque terminaría incendiado.

—Aprender a controlar tus poderes. Para eso está Kai—respondió Sheila— Y los dos tendrán que ayudar a Vaughn con lo que les pida. Nos amenazan tiempos oscuros. Ustedes tienen que estar atentos a cualquier señal de algo sobrenatural. Los vampiros son peligrosos.

—Yo me encargaré de encontrar a cada uno de ellos, y de destruirlos a todos—afirmó Vaughn, con expresión fría. Bonnie lo miró fijamente. Era guapo, sí, pero parecía tener una gran cantidad de odio dentro de sí mismo, como si fuese una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. El cazador debió darse cuenta de que ella lo observaba, pues clavó sus ojos en ella y le sostuvo la mirada. Rápidamente, Bonnie apartó la vista y contempló a su abuela.

Sheila parecía satisfecha.

—Bueno, eso es todo por esta noche—se acomodó el chal verde claro que llevaba puesto—Ah, Bonnie, una cosa más: presta especial atención a tu amiga Elena Gilbert. Los espíritus me dicen que esa chica jugará un papel importante en eventos próximos.

— Hablas de la chica linda de mis visiones. ¿Cierto, Sheila? —preguntó Kai, con interés, aunque solo recibió como respuesta una mirada de la anciana con la ceja levantada, indicándole que eso no venía al caso.

— ¿Elena? ¿Qué tiene que ver Elena?

La conversación era cada vez más ridícula. Bonnie se preguntó si aquello no sería solo un producto de su imaginación, un sueño muy loco.

—Por ahora, no mucho—dijo su abuela—Pero pronto, muy pronto… sabrá sobre los vampiros. Te lo aseguro. Uno de ellos la salvó de ahogarse.

Con cada palabra que escuchaba, la frustración de Bonnie aumentaba. Decidió que era mejor cortar por lo sano: dejarse de preguntas, escuchar y asentir. Eso hizo en ese momento: asintió con la cabeza, como si todo hubiese cobrado sentido, aunque estaba ocurriendo justo lo contrario. Magia, brujas, Kai, vampiros, Vaughn, cazador, cosas sobrenaturales, Elena, espíritus…

Esa noche había llegado a varias conclusiones, algunas sin sentido: _La magia es real. Mi abuela es una bruja. Puede que yo misma sea una. Los vampiros… ¿existen? No confíes en Kai. Y tampoco en Vaughn._

—Necesito que prometan que puedo contar con ustedes tres—recalcó la bruja, mirando a su nieta, a Kai y al cazador.

Los tres asintieron. Bonnie suspiró, aún invadida por la **duda**. ¿En qué se había metido?

* * *

**Bueno, esto fue el prólogo. Tengo hasta el 11 de Marzo para actualizar, pero seguramente intentaré subir el primer capi lo antes posible. **

**Próximamente****: Bonnie/Vaughn (una pareja muy rara, pero me gusta, me gusta), Delena (¡of course!), y mucho más del lindo de Kai, con todo y sus actitudes psicópatas. Y quizás, Steroline.**

**PD: Esta Sheila de mi historia me cae mal. Ja. Bueno, ¡hasta pronto!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola de nuevo! Reaparecí (? Bueno, les traigo el primer capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza, y , sin más que decir, que lo disfruten:) **

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CW, y creación de L.J Smith. **

_"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_

**Cantidad de palabras:** 2991

**Palabras utilizadas: Optimista, Desprecio.**

**Personajes relevantes: Bonnie Bennett, Galen Vaughn.**

* * *

***** Capitulo 1 *****

Elena Gilbert aceleró la marcha. Era el primer día de su último año en el instituto, y no quería llegar tarde. Aun así, se había negado a ir en auto con Bonnie, su mejor amiga. Elena no había vuelto a subirse a uno desde el día del accidente. Incluso su propio auto estaba en la cochera de su casa, en desuso, desde entonces.

—Podríamos al menos haber tomado el autobús—sugirió Jeremy, corriendo detrás de su hermana mayor para alcanzarla.

Lo mismo había sugerido Jenna, su joven tía, que se estaba haciendo cargo de cuidarlos dadas las circunstancias, pero tampoco había convencido a Elena. Aún recordaba el chirrido de las ruedas al derrapar contra el asfalto, la caída inevitable desde el Puente Wickery, el grito desgarrador de su madre, el ruido de vidrios rotos de vehículo al impactar contra el agua, el golpe de su cabeza contra el asiento del auto, el rostro desesperado de su padre, litros de agua del lago llenando sus pulmones…

—Vamos, Jer. Caminar es bueno para la salud.

— Sí, claro—respondió el chico, con cierta resignación.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente al instituto, la joven se detuvo en seco. Jeremy se detuvo a su lado. No querían entrar. No querían soportar las miradas, las preguntas, la lástima de los demás. Al funeral de sus padres habían asistido un montón de personas que ni Jeremy ni Elena habían visto nunca en su vida, pero todos habían presentado sus condolencias como si de verdad lo sintieran. Quizás era así, porque Miranda y Grayson Gilbert eran muy queridos en Mystic Falls, pero Elena presentía que la mitad de quienes parecían tristes, solo tenían curiosidad. En un pueblo donde nunca pasaba nada, un simple accidente automovilístico era una noticia digna de ser explotada lo máximo posible.

La chica intentó no pensar en nada de eso. Tendría que ser lo más **optimista** posible. De lo contrario, iba a volverse loca o a deprimirse, y ya había pasado por ambas cosas en los últimos meses. Ahora había alcanzado la etapa de "superación" según Jo, su psicóloga: aceptar las cosas como son, asimilarlas y seguir adelante.

"Es mi último año" se dijo Elena a sí misma. "Va a ser un buen año"

— Creo que mejor volveré a casa—dijo Jeremy, retrocediendo unos pasos —. Podría esperar un par de semanas y luego…

—Tenemos que ser fuertes—dijo Elena, sin dejar lugar a reproches por parte de su hermano—. Ya pasaron cuatro meses. Vamos.

Jeremy sacudió la cabeza, pero igual la siguió. Iba vestido con un buzo negro que le quedaba bastante grande, y llevaba puesto un gorro de lana también de color oscuro que ocultaba su cabello castaño, el cual no se había ni molestado en siquiera acomodar esa mañana.

—Bueno, hasta luego—saludó a su hermana, y se perdió entre los demás estudiantes.

Elena, a diferencia de Jeremy, se había arreglado todo lo que había podido sin parecer exagerada. Su cabello color chocolate estaba bien planchado, lacio, sin un pelo fuera de lugar. Llevaba puestos unos jeans nuevos, una camiseta color rosa claro, y un jersey fino de lana color gris que Caroline le había regalado el año pasado para su cumpleaños. Incluso se había puesto algo de rímel y brillo labial.

La idea era que, si parecía la Elena de siempre, todos creerían que lo era. Que nada había cambiado, que seguía teniendo una vida normal. Pero no era cierto: sus padres estaban muertos. Todos querrían saber si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, si podía contarles acerca de cómo había escapado del auto y emergido del agua sin morir en el intento, aunque eso ni siquiera lo sabía.

"No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso", se repitió a sí misma, como un mantra.

— ¡Elena! —Exclamó Bonnie al verla llegar—. ¡Pensé que llegarías tarde!

—Último-primer día —comentó Elena, mientras caminaban juntas hacia los casilleros—No podía perderme nada.

—Es increíble —respondió Bonnie— El tiempo se pasa volando.

— ¿Has visto a Caroline últimamente? —le preguntó Elena, pensando en su otra amiga, que había estado de vacaciones recorriendo Europa.

—No, creo que llegó anoche de su increíble viaje—explicó la muchacha.

— ¡Y aquí estoy! —dijo una voz alegre detrás de ambas chicas.

— ¡Caroline! —exclamaron Bonnie y Elena al unísono. Las tres se abrazaron. Aquello era genial, las tres juntas a punto de empezar el último año. Caroline comenzó a contarles anécdotas sobre París, Italia, y las playas que había visitado en Grecia. Parecía emocionada, aunque también presumía un poco.

Mientras hablaban, un joven se acercó a ellas. Parecía entre divertido y un poco desorientado, y tenía una mochila negra bastante desgastada colgando de un hombro, despreocupadamente.

— ¿Qué tal, Bonnie? —le preguntó el chico a la más bajita de las amigas. Luego miró a Caroline por unos segundos, y por último a Elena. Sonrió —Hola. Soy nuevo. ¿Alguna querría decirme a donde se supone que tengo que buscar mis horarios de clase? Este lugar es un laberinto.

—Doblas aquel pasillo a la derecha —respondió Bonnie, en tono algo cortante —Y allí está la secretaría.

—Genial—agradeció él, aunque en su voz se seguía notando cierto tono de burla—. Bueno, señoritas, seguiré mi camino. Hasta luego.

Miró a Elena por un segundo más, luego le guiñó un ojo a Bonnie de forma nada disimulada, y se fue caminando lentamente, como si no tuviese ninguna prisa, como si el corredor del colegio le perteneciera. Se perdió entre los demás estudiantes al cabo de unos segundos.

— ¿Quién era _ese_? —inquirió Caroline, mirando fijamente la nuca del desconocido antes de que desapareciera entre la multitud.

—Se llama Kai—comentó Bonnie—. Es el… hijo de una amiga de mi abuela—mintió.

—Parece más grande que nosotras—dijo Elena—. Como si encajara más en una universidad que aquí.

—Tal vez haya repetido algún curso—sugirió la rubia, pensativa.

Bonnie estaba de repente muy callada. Elena lo notó, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Cada quién tenía derecho a mantener sus pensamientos en privado. Por esa razón ella tenía como costumbre escribir en su diario.

Escribía desde que tenía memoria, aunque últimamente solo se le ocurrían cosas relacionadas con la vida y la muerte, e incluso reflexiones extrañas y filosóficas. Algo había cambiado dentro de ella, todo era tan extraño… era como si viese la vida desde detrás de un vidrio. Como si la observara, en vez de vivirla.

Y todas las noches lloraba, porque recordaba a su madre y a su padre, y no podía evitarlo. Pero quería que eso cambiara, quería ser una persona nueva, una Elena nueva, más fuerte, más viva.

Por eso, aunque todos estos pensamientos atravesaron su mente en aquel momento, se esforzó en mostrar una sonrisa y parecer alegre.

— ¡Conseguí las luces que me pediste! —le dijo a Caroline—Mañana puedo traerlas.

—Perfecto. La decoración para la fiesta de bienvenida va a ser inolvidable, impactante, maravillosa…

Todos esperaban con ansias la fiesta de bienvenida. Galen Vaughn ya había escuchado varios comentarios al respecto mientras hacía guardia en las afueras del instituto. Quizás su vigilancia no tuviera demasiado sentido -¿Vigilar a unos cuantos alumnos de preparatoria para ver si alguno tenía algo que ver con demonios de la noche?- pero no perdía nada con estar atento.

Además, desde su estratégica posición en el viejo y descuidado banco de madera que había junto a un árbol, justo delante del instituto, se enteraba de muchas cosas. Y podía tener los ojos puestos en Bonnie y en Kai. Con respecto a la primera, Galen pensaba que era una bruja demasiado joven, demasiado nueva, que no tenía ni idea del verdadero poder que tenía, y que solo sería un obstáculo. O peor, terminaría metida en medio de una batalla en la que no podría defenderse. Se imaginó a la indefensa chica gritando, agonizando, y sintió una punzada de dolor. No permitiría que eso pasara: iba a protegerla.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió Kai, que de alguna forma se había salteado las clases y estaba afuera. Se acercaba a Vaughn con paso firme, y lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

—Sheila me mandó a vigilar—respondió el cazador, con voz neutra, sin reflejar absolutamente nada—. Una mejor pregunta sería por qué no estás en el instituto con Bonnie, donde se supone que deberías estar.

Kai esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ya estoy un poquito grande para ir al secundario—dijo, en tono alegre—. Veintidós años. Claro que no lo entenderías, porque tú ya rondas los treinta, ¿O me equivoco?

—Veintiséis—replicó Vaughn.

—Por Dios, ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Pareces al menos diez años más viejo que yo!

El brujo tenía la habilidad de tomarse todo como un juego. Pensaba que siempre era un buen momento para un comentario sarcástico o humorístico, aunque se tratase de un tema serio.

—O quizás tú tienes rasgos infantiles.

—_Touché. _Dejemos esto en un empate—Kai dejó la mochila en el suelo, ante los pies del cazador—. Creo que lo que hay aquí adentro te interesará más que nuestra discusión sobre las edades.

Vaughn se inclinó, levantó la mochila y la abrió.

—Fíjate en la carpeta azul—indicó Kai.

El cazador le hizo caso, y se encontró con un montón de recortes periodísticos.

—Son de los últimos tres o cuatro meses. El último es de ayer. Encontré esos periódicos en la biblioteca de la escuela, en el archivo—explicó—. Y son todos los casos de desapariciones y muertes en Mystic Falls que pude reunir.

—Entonces teníamos razón—arguyó Vaughn—. Sheila tenía razón. Los vampiros han regresado.

Kai asintió.

—También vi a Elena Gilbert—comentó, pensativo—. Es humana, no tiene nada de raro… salvo algo de tristeza en los ojos. Es la chica a la que se le murieron sus padres, es entendible. Pero en mis visiones sigue apareciendo. No me malentiendas: me fascina que aparezcan imágenes de chicas en mi cabeza. Solo me gustaría saber por qué.

Vaughn se levantó del banco.

— Sheila ya te explicó que las visiones son los espíritus avisándote que Elena Gilbert o bien está en peligro o bien es peligrosa.

—A mí me parece inofensiva—replicó Kai —. Una gatita asustada.

—Voy a irme a revisar estas noticias tranquilo—le dijo Vaughn, ignorando su último comentario—. Tú deberías volver adentro.

Kai volvió a asentir, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada del instituto, sintiéndose indignado, molesto.

—Nadie me dice lo que debería o no hacer—murmuró, mientras se alejaba.

Se consideraba a sí mismo un gran actor. Tenía engañada a Sheila por completo. La anciana creía que él usaría la magia que le había cedido para ayudarla en su deber con los espíritus y demás.

Kai necesitaba esa magia para algo más importante. Y ya no soportaba que le dijeran qué hacer, a dónde ir, a quién entrenar o a quién vigilar. En realidad, ¿Qué importaba?

Que siguiera dándole órdenes ese cazador cretino. Que siguiera la pequeña Bennett aprendiendo sus trucos de magia. Que mataran a todos los vampiros, o que los vampiros se comieran a medio pueblo: a Kai le daba lo mismo.

Porque lo único que quería era venganza, y la conseguiría.

Eran las seis de la tarde. Por fin habían terminado de preparar el gimnasio del instituto para la fiesta, aunque faltaba un día entero para la misma.

—Mejor dejar todo listo con anticipación.

Caroline , que había estado contándoles de un muchacho misterioso y atractivo que había conocido en Italia, terminó de colocar un mantel sobre la mesa donde irían las bebidas, y les indicó a Bonnie y a Elena que ya era todo por ese día.

— ¿Quieren que hagamos algo juntas ahora? — Preguntó Elena, mientras se encaminaban hacia la salida.

La verdad era que quería distraerse con algo. No se sentía con ganas de llegar a su casa, encerrarse en su habitación y escribir su diario, llorando. Quería diversión.

—Yo no puedo—dijo Bonnie, rápidamente— Tengo… Debo ayudar a mi abuela con unas cosas…

Había algo extraño en el modo en que la chica se excusó. En las últimas semanas, nunca había podido participar en ninguno de sus planes. Un día, porque se sentía mal. Otro, cansada. Al día siguiente, compromiso familiar. No era normal.

—Yo tampoco—agregó Caroline—Quedé en encontrarme con este chico del que les hablé.

— ¿No dijiste que era de Italia? —inquirió Bonnie, con curiosidad.

—Sí, pero se mudó aquí—explicó Caroline—Va a estudiar medicina en Whitmore o algo así, y Mystic Falls le queda cerca. Además, antes vivía aquí. Creo que es pariente de Zach Salvatore…

—Oh. Bueno, no hay problema. Haremos algo otro día—dijo Elena, aunque se sentía un poco abatida. Decidió buscarle el lado bueno: tal vez podía ayudar a Jenna con alguna cosa en la casa… o pasar tiempo con Jeremy, que últimamente parecía decaído…

—Bueno, tengo que irme—declaró Bonnie, mirando su reloj de muñeca. No quería llegar tarde, Kai le había dicho que tenía que enseñarle unos hechizos más complejos. Claro que no podía decirles eso a sus amigas, y había tenido que mentir. Los entrenamientos con Kai eran estresantes y muy molestos -"porque él está loco" pensó Bonnie- pero al mismo tiempo, parecían irreales. Bonnie había aprendido a prender una vela con solo mirarla, a encontrar personas u objetos, a hacer mover cosas, o elevarlas en el aire… Y era muy buena en todo ello. La magia era algo que simplemente se le daba bien.

No quería ni pensar en toda esa locura de los vampiros, y mucho menos en que el objetivo de su abuela era atraparlos y matarlos… No podía imaginarse enfrentándose a un demonio chupasangre.

Bonnie las saludó con la mano antes de alejarse. Caroline recogió su bolso del suelo y le sonrió a Elena.

—Yo también debería ir yendo. ¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? —inquirió la rubia.

—No, descuida. Caminaré—respondió Elena, siguiendo a su amiga hacia la salida.

—Bien, entonces prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó la castaña.

—Han ocurrido muchas desapariciones y cosas raras, ¿No ves las noticias, Elena? —Contestó Caroline, levantando una ceja—. En serio, no vayas por ninguna calle deshabitada y no hables con extraños.

Ahora la rubia parecía que hablaba en serio. Lucía preocupada.

—Está bien, supongo—respondió Elena, desconcertada.

Minutos después, Elena caminaba hacia ningún lugar. No quería regresar a casa tan rápido. Todavía era temprano, no estaba oscuro, aunque no había mucha gente en los alrededores. Decidió pasar por el Mystic Grill a saludar a Matt, su mejor amigo, que atendía mesas allí.

Al llegar al restaurante, no distinguió el cabello rubio de Matt por ningún lado, ni su sonrisa amable.

— ¿Buscas a Donovan? —le preguntó Ben, el ex alumno que se hacía cargo de la barra de tragos— Hoy no vino a trabajar. Si lo ves por ahí, dile que se le va a descontar de su paga.

Elena asintió con la cabeza, sin responder. Se sentó en la barra. ¿Dónde estaría Matt? Casi nunca faltaba al trabajo, a no ser que estuviera enfermo.

— ¿Qué te sirvo?—inquirió el cantinero.

—Jugo de naranja—respondió la chica. No estaba de ánimo para tomar cerveza y emborracharse sola. Estaba algo triste y aburrida, pero no _tan_ deprimida.

—Interesante elección—dijo una voz masculina a su derecha— Pero yo prefiero algo un poco más fuerte —se dirigió a Ben— ¿Bourbon?

—Enseguida.

El joven cantinero les dejó las bebidas y siguió en lo suyo. Elena contempló al muchacho sentado junto a ella. Parecía sacado de un catálogo de modelos de ropa interior. Unos años mayor, cabello oscuro como la noche, ojos increíblemente azules. Muy sexy, vestido de negro, con un toque de arrogancia y un brillo divertido en la mirada, como si supiera demasiado de la vida.

—Soy Damon—se presentó él, sonriendo de costado, mostrando un poco sus dientes blancos perfectos.

—Soy Elena—dijo la chica, aunque su voz salió algo entrecortada. Había algo en aquel tipo, algo que le hacía sentir miedo y atracción al mismo tiempo. ¿Era eso siquiera posible?

Sentado en una mesa apartada en el Mystic Grill, Vaughn observó toda la escena. Pudo ver al vampiro entrar al lugar, con su chaqueta negra de cuero y su paso despreocupado, como si fuera un hombre seductor y corriente, y no una bestia asesina.

Lo siguió con la mirada sin que él se percatara, y vio cómo se sentaba al lado de Elena Gilbert. Vio cómo conversaban, como ella sonreía y le seguía la charla, sin saber con quién estaba hablando, sin sospechar del peligro en el que se encontraba.

El **desprecio** que sintió entonces hacia los vampiros era indescriptible. Las asquerosas criaturas que habían matado a su familia, que habían destruido su vida… Y allí estaba, el mal en persona, coqueteando con una jovencita en un bar, burlándose de la vida humana como si esta no tuviese la menor importancia.

El teléfono de Galen sonó en ese momento. Número desconocido.

— ¿Diga?

—Vaughn, soy Sheila—dijo la bruja, cuyo tono sonaba desesperado—Algo terrible acaba de ocurrir. La tía de Elena Gilbert, Jenna, acaba de ser encontrada… muerta, drenada de sangre. Tienes que ir rápido a la dirección que ahora te mandaré por mensaje, para llegar antes que la policía. Es la casa de los Gilbert. Busca en los alrededores, tal vez encuentres algo que nos lleve al vampiro responsable.

Sheila cortó.

La noticia había sido abrupta, inesperada. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Vaughn suspiró y se levantó, dispuesto a ir a rastrear al asesino. Se fijó en el vampiro que hablaba con Elena en aquel momento –qué fácil sería clavarle una estaca en su maldito corazón- y decidió que se encargaría de ese después.

Se apresuró hacia la salida, echándole a la joven castaña un último vistazo a lo lejos, y sintió una pequeña punzada de pena por ella: horas más tarde, se enteraría que su tía había fallecido, y ella y su hermano tendrían que enfrentarse a la pérdida una vez más.

* * *

**Bueno, me tardé bastante pero aquí está, el primer capítulo de este fic. Podría decirse que es un poco introductorio, pero va encaminado. Ya tengo pensadas MUCHAS ideas, solo me falta plasmarlas. **

**Bien, tengo hasta el 8 de Abril para subir el capítulo 2, pero voy a intentar hacerlo lo antes posible.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
